Crystal Enlightenment
by dizzy4
Summary: In the time of Mid Evil catastrophies, one of the greatest romances of all time will come to pass, should the fates allow. (ES)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, and all other corporations own sailor Moon and its affiliates wholly; No profit has been made through this or any other fic.  
  
Just a little story I found on my computer. I thought it was cute, and since I had apparently written a second chapter, I though, why not post it? Tell me what you think and enjoy!  
  
Crystal Enlightenment  
  
January 15th, 1214  
It seems there can only be so much- so much that a human can take that is, before they either collapse form exhaustion or simply die out. Fortunately, I have not yet found this breaking point. As such, I will continue in all of my "dangerous" activities (or so you say).  
  
Honestly, I see no danger in playing with death; nay; it's more a game of life. Spinning the wheel to see how far you can truly go, how far until your lungs burn, your brain rots, your heart freezes and you cease to be?  
  
We all know death is inevitable. I see no reason to dodge this fate. Instead, I embrace it. By doing so, I turn this weakness into a strength and this fear to a friend.  
  
I have found the power of the future. I have discovered what it is that Nostradmous himself could not. I know the truth of all humanity; what it is that makes us do what we do, feel like we feel and act as we perform.  
  
Fear.  
  
I no longer have fear. I have lost what it is that saves humanity. Yet, I have also gained so much...immortality almost. Indescribable freedom from the everyday world of conformity and greed and hunger: I am a lonesome wolf, one who feels neither weariness nor depression.  
  
I am a powerful hunter on the verge of his kill.  
  
I am lord on the day of creation and annihilation.  
  
I am all that I can be and all that there is to be.  
  
I am myself.  
  
I am I.  
  
I look back on these words, so bravely put, so wild and naïve. If there was a way; oh lord, just one way that I could find release.  
  
One word, just one goddamn word to release me from this prison of pretentiousness...how happy, and yet, how sad.  
  
That which hath express my youthful impudence now leads to my downfall. Slowly, I have fallen to man's other fate; Love.  
  
Nay, this was done neither willingly nor with conscious thought. This was an act of betrayal, my heart bounding leaps before I caught on. Now where is it that I find myself? Why, in a predicament of the most unfavourable kind.  
  
Within my palms I hold such power- that is her life. I know where I to demand it, she would take her life. So much I could do with this new gift and yet...I find I cannot.  
  
Aie, tis true. The man born from anger and hate; the man spurned by nature and hell; the man booted from heaven itself finds himself here of all places.  
  
What exactly is this place, ye must wonder? Tis neither a glamorous palace, a magnificent moat, nay, not even a toppling tower. Instead, before me doth lie a meadow; Vast, empty, murky, it resembles a bog land more than a farmland for which it is used.  
  
It is here the witch resides. Oh, be her witch, I demand my soul cursed for all of eternity. If she is the spawn of Satan, the Lord (dismiss my slandering) knows not the true nature of creation. There she stands off in the distance, her hair billowing wistfully in the wind, her arms swing gracefully side to side and she cocks her head for a silvery laugh.  
  
This young milk maiden who hath robbed me of all senses stands with such serenity. Her innocence is indescribable to any soul. To truly see her, one must know her completely and fully. After, it is impossible to resist- water dangling endlessly at a distance as heat bombards my tortured soul from all directions.  
  
She is all I have fought against. The same heel to which Achilles fell victim, the horse by which the Trojans fell, the poisoned apple claiming the soul of her victim. For me she has come.  
  
As if by magic, she spins, her eyes catching my own, shimmering brilliantly in the soft summer air. Her grin grows and she leaps off towards me. She hits me with the force of a ten-man barrage, and we tumble jovially down the muddy slide. Oh, if my enemies could see me now.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"Endymion," The handsome male gave a silent start, his golden reverie broken by a hoarse voice. The messenger continued no further.  
  
"Uncle calls?" hunched and nervous, the slave nodded. Pulling the thick, dark coronation robe about his wide shoulders, he adjusted the straps so that it hung in perfect symmetry.  
  
"I-it is a m-most joyous occasion, Prince." He could only nod.  
  
"Yes," his voice served only as a verification of the truth. "Yes. Today I am king." His eyes stared back, hauntingly almost. A small grin caressed his lips. Soon, he thought. Soon, I will make it possible for us, Serenity. 


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, though I have an endless collection to prove my obsession. As such, I haven't any money either. Please don't sue.  
  
Mysterious Stranger  
  
"He has found her?" The man shook nervously. Crouching before her steely gaze, he responded.  
  
"Y-yes Missus." A small grin crept onto her marble like visage.  
  
"Then he is crowned," she muttered. Reaching forward, she lifted a crystal glass, encompassing its coolness within her palm. Touching it to her full red lips, she tilted the crystal ever so slightly, allowing the expensive concoction to slide easily down her throat. Her mind wondered to the difficult task ahead; a task she cared non-to fondly for. Replacing the grail onto its stand, she faced the messenger.  
  
"Tell them to prepare for my coming. The task shall be obeyed." With a flick of her wrist, a long staff appeared. Grasping it nobly, she descended the crimson steps and swept past the flustered man. Dropping to the floor, he grovelled in respect. Only when the loud "click" of the lead doors sound did he dare to raise his head. As he clutched his hat tightly, he felt a large pang of sympathy for the young princess. It should'nai have ta happen, he thought sadly.  
  
The sunlight shone unmercifully onto her prone figure. Groaning in an unladylike manner, Serenity twisted uncomfortably, adjusting beneath a heavy arm. An arm? The thought broke past her foggy understanding. Peeking through heavy lids, she gasped.  
  
Endymion grinned as the soft flower rose from his side. Her face grew red and flustered as she tried desperately to understand her position, bringing glorious thoughts of yesterday flooding into his mind.  
  
"Endy?" she choked embarrassingly, lifting herself from his warmed side. It was the anniversary, she recalled, of when her prayers had been answered. For how long had she pined for the affections of a man she had still to meet? Still to learn from? On this day, he had come. Unbeknown to them both was the truth that their souls were intertwined and there love from afar had been pre planned, back before time knew its existence and the Universe her expanse.  
  
The time before this present, when the accumulation of the love for each had permitted them to be freed from the confines of both lives was truly, conception for both.  
  
Gently grabbing her fussing arm, he pulled her back onto his chest, nestling within the soft cloth, mud and hay. She resisted only slightly. "Endy, they will be scouring your path, shan't they?"  
  
Pressing a long finger to her lips, he silenced her. "We shall deal with the Calvary when they come." Fiddling absently with her thick woollen skirt, she shrugged her shoulders, sending him slightly disheartened sensations. Sighing submissively, he pulled himself until he sat erect. Dusting his shoulders from remaining hay strands, he arched his back and yawned lazily. His shirt clung to him where the mud had dried and his musky odour carried the memory of the night's excursion.  
  
Standing slowly, he brought his damsel to her feet, pulling the excess grass from her hair. "My my Serenity. You are quite a mess!" he scoffed. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she slapped his hand away, casting a silly glance to his own appearance. Chuckling jovially, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and escorted her from the arid barn.  
  
Damien paced back and forth impatiently. This had been the thousandth of infinite times his cousin had left with no warning, nay message to keep he and the other royals from worry. Just as he was about to summon the guards to expel and search, the doors to the study burst open, revealing a dishevelled and glowing Prince.  
  
"For how long to you plan to keep this façade, cousin?" His sharp, violet eyes flashed grimly. Ignoring the coldness of his relative's words, he grinned.  
  
"Why, Damien, whatever to you mean?" His eyes narrowed, slits showing his passively aggressive nature. Knowing Endymion would never offer him the truth, he allowed the subject to brush by.  
  
"A visitor has come for you, upon you mother's orders. I do believe she plans a betrothal." Endymion froze. Turning slowly, he faced the Duke. His face remained unreadable, turbulent emotions dancing behind his frigid mask.  
  
"Does she?" lifting an eyebrow, he attempted nonchalance.  
  
"That she does." The cool voice reached across the room. Both men turned in surprise, catching the eyes of the intruder.  
  
Before them stood a woman of exquisite beauty: her long, flowing black hair hung freely down her back, draping over the shoulder of an elegantly sewn gown. Her eyes though, were the most intriguing. A deep garnet framed by thick lashes, they seemed to hold the knowledge of time and beyond. Her face held the same impassability that caught the memory of the Prince. It was the same look he donned on all of his diplomatic excursions. He understood her varying unwillingness to be here, on display like a worthless doll. Sympathy coursed through his veins.  
  
"I am Setsuna, of the Victorian house." Both brothers extended the same courteously. Bowing, they voiced their names and welcomed her. Setsuna's gaze kept to the ebony haired Prince, following him even as he excused himself to freshen up. Damien smiled a sneer in disguise, and offered the lady a seat.  
  
"Shall I call on the servants? That is, are you in need of anything." She did not reply. Keeping his anger in check, he responded, "very well. Please excuse me then. I have pressing matters that require my attendance."  
  
Setsuna listened to his footsteps grow silent and farther away. Turning her head, she skimmed over the artful décor; renaissance paintings, sketches by the greatest of the romantic artists, thick velvets and creamy silk drapes...She stood and strode toward the window. Gazing from the frosted glass, she viewed the scuttle below.  
  
Far in the distance, she could see the farmlands, sparse and scarcely spread. The houses and livestock sat upon temperamental bog land. One house caught her attention. Even from her distance, she could make out the slim figure of a young girl, racing across the tar filled land. Her hair flew like streamers behind a golden crown. The sight caused a stab in her heart. Unable to return to the view, she stepped away. Breathing deeply, she blinked her eyes; once, twice, thrice until her emotions hardened to stone. Remembering her duty, she spun on her heel and marched to the hall. 


End file.
